


love me longer

by 99CANDY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Love, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Content, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99CANDY/pseuds/99CANDY
Summary: The thing about leaving someone you love for this long is falling out with the touch that you had grown so accustomed to.So any moment that Donghyuck is away from Mark, he finds himself trying to scoot closer. Mark does the same, reaching back behind him in search of his boyfriend.Donghyuck has his arms strung around Mark’s waist from behind, watching him bend over the speaker as he moves to find his playlist. There, Donghyuck fiddles with the edge of Mark's sweater.“Can you take this off for me?” Donghyuck whispers. “I want to dance skin against skin.”( Mark comes home from a two month tour and slow dances with Donghyuck at three in the morning )
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 60
Kudos: 569





	love me longer

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I've never written anything like this before. Please let me know what you think. This is really just a lot of intimacy, and a lot of them missing each other and showing love. Please leave a comment and kudos if you'd like!

Hot air blows viciously out of the vents in the back of the van. 

Mark has to dig his nose into his shoulder, where the fuzziness of his sweater tickles the tip of his skin. He smells like hours spent on a plane and like the lingering scent of his cologne that he's been meaning to change out. With his hand gripped on the seat in front of him, he sighs, eyes heavy and body reeking exhaustion. 

Out beyond the window are the streetlights he's been missing, the familiarity of the buildings and the trees causing him to feel safe, waving to him like they've been standing still for him, missing him too. He grins shyly as he snickers into the side of his clothes. He yawns there, too, and then closes his eyes again. 

The tour ending had pulled every last smile from Mark's body, leaving him emotionless as he stepped off the plane moments ago, the last few minutes of two in the morning ticking on. 

Every moment he spends on stage in front of his fans is unbelievable to him. He comes off with a tingling sensation over his skin, a silly smile slapped on his face as he looks around at the other members, almost tearing up as he realizes the screaming and the cheers are all for them. The flickering lights and the entire setup, the hard work that every person in the crew is working for, it's all for _them._ His stomach will turn, his heart will thump aggressively in his chest when his mind spills in realization out onto the floor as tears nearly drip from his eyes. 

He wants to thank everyone for their hard work, he wants to thank the fans, and his members for participating with him, for working hard every second of every day. It's all surreal.

Walking away and swimming through silence in hotel rooms always relaxes him and gives him time to ponder over his thoughts. Especially on the entire SuperM tour, where he was able to have a room for himself on multiple occasions. 

When happiness floats in his veins and sits high on his chest, he often finds that it becomes too much to the point where it'll overflow and bring tears to his eyes. 

Tears that pour over in sadness. 

His fingers will tingle at the tips and his teeth will chatter as he frowns, missing home. 

_Missing Donghyuck._

Being in a relationship with his best friend who is across the world while Mark becomes too busy to even talk to him rips his chest to shreds. 

Mark knows he'll be home weeks later. He knows he'll be able to touch Donghyuck again. He knows he'll be able to kiss him, hold him, remind him about the very parts of him that he loves, and the little things about him that make him happy. 

But it kills him to come back to his hotel room to find texts from Donghyuck saying he had a bad day and how he couldn't wait to read a text from Mark. _12 hours ago._ It kills him to read Donghyuck's message asking if Mark had forgotten about their call that night. _4 hours ago._

Mark would let the phone slip from his hand, he'd drop onto his sheets and not move from his pillows until his heart healed itself by listening to the videos Donghyuck would send to him for good luck before every show. After swallowing down the shaky breaths, he'd lick his lips and send back an audio to Donghyuck, telling him how much he loved him, how busy they were, and how he didn't have his phone on him. He'd add about a hundred apologies on there, too, but Donghyuck wouldn't see the message for another five hours because of time differences. 

Being away for weeks was tough, but Mark loves what he does. 

He tours with Donghyuck, too, so the younger knows what it's like, and he encourages Mark not to stress too much. Those audios he wakes up to nearly make his lips tremble. 

Instead, he just runs his palms over his face in the shower before he heads out the door to catch his next plane. 

But now, a little past three in the morning is when he arrives back home. Sweater loose on his body and feeling more comfortable than ever. Donghyuck had encouraged him to pack it before he had left. Of course, he wanted to, just so he could remember the way Donghyuck had whispered kindly in his ear, telling him to shove it deep into his bags. 

He even wore it before Mark packed it away. So, it smelled like Donghyuck before Mark took it with him.

Politely, Mark thanks everyone in the van before he heads up to one room in particular. 

Donghyuck _knows_ he's arriving.

He knows that Mark will be coming home sometime soon, he just doesn't know exactly when. And Mark doesn't bother to text him when he lands, just in case Donghyuck has already fallen asleep. He doesn't want to wake him. He'd rather just change into something comfortable and curl up beside him for the night.

Mark is nervous. 

He's been with Donghyuck for a year and a half but every time he sees him, it manages to bring out a combination of flushed cheeks and a nervous grin, feeling even better than the first few times they had officially been together. 

The dorm is quiet.

But, when he opens the door to the single bedroom, he sees the faint light. 

It's brighter up close, shining up against the headboard, onto Donghyuck's face. _Mark's favorite face in the entire goddamn world._ A face that he's been looking at through the screen of his phone. 

Donghyuck still stares at his phone as it lies horizontally in front of his face, but he grins ever so gently at the sound of his door opening. He sniffles. 

"Welcome home," Donghyuck's voice runs thick through the air in the room. 

It sounds different. Much lower than Mark remembers it sounding since he had last heard it in person—and a lot prettier than the way he hears it through the telephone when he gets to talk to him. The words bounce around in his head, and Mark wants to rip the sheets off of the bed to hear more sounds from Donghyuck, again and again until the sounds are at the shell of his ear and until he hears nothing _but_ him. 

Still, Donghyuck doesn't look at him. 

Mark walks around until he's standing at the edge of the bed. 

"Hey," he raises an eyebrow. 

"Hi."

Mark pushes his knee into the bed and runs his fingers over Donghyuck's exposed ankle, the one he usually keeps out from the covers when he gets too hot at night. 

Light still radiates onto Donghyuck's cheeks, a crimson color so sweetly on the tip of his nose. He's grinning, now purposely trying not to look at Mark just to mess with him. But, the rubbing up his shin is teasing him a little, and he's smiling wider and wider. 

"Donghyuck," Mark says slowly, head tilting to the side. 

The boy continues to play a game on his phone. 

"Hm?" He replies. "How was it?"

Mark puffs air out through his nose and bites down on his lip, moving his knee to lean forward on the bed, rubbing both of his hands up Donghyuck's shins, and then down, thumbs pushing into the skin. 

"Look at me," Mark tries again. "I know you're trying to hide your excitement right now."

Donghyuck chuckles low this time. 

"I talked to you like yesterday," he shrugs nonchalantly. "No big deal. You're home. Cool."

Mark smirks as his hand rests on Donghyuck's ankle. 

"Yeah?" He smirks, catching a glimpse of Donghyuck biting on his lip underneath where he hides his face with his phone. 

“Don’t try to pretend like you’re not thrilled to see me,” Mark sits on the end of the bed and whispers as his hands rub down Donghyuck’s shins. He stares up at the boy who only looks at his phone, no emotion written on his face as he ignores Mark. "You may be able to control your breathing, but I can feel your pulse from down here.” 

Donghyuck hitches a breath when Mark’s fingers push into the skin by his ankle. 

Then, he's dropping his phone and making eye contact with Mark, sending a new kind of feeling right to Mark's chest—red heat and warmed sugar, all from the soft eye contact and heavy smile he sees. 

"Hey," Mark mutters before Donghyuck is crawling out from the blankets, over the sheets of the messy bed, all before meeting Mark halfway, yanking him down into a hug. 

Mark's hands go tight around Donghyuck's center while the younger's arms come up over his neck, holding tight by his hair, skin warming up just at the thought of them being close. 

The familiarity of the hug is kind on their hearts, but hugging Donghyuck for the first time in almost two months feels surreal. His chest feels harder, his skin is softer, from the exposed parts that Mark can touch, and he digs his nose deep into Donghyuck's neck to take in a deep breath of the familiar scent of lavender, accompanied by the smell of the body wash that he knows Donghyuck loves. 

Originally, Mark had packed himself small containers of the body wash, to carry that feeling of home with him, to rub his hands onto his skin in the showers in hotels. He'd lean his neck back as he let his guard down—missing the way he'd press himself to Donghyuck's back, move his face forward to kiss at the younger's jaw. He'd always proceed to get that damn soap into his mouth as he stood lonely in the hotel shower, just missing Donghyuck, as every single thing about him.

Donghyuck rolls them over and hooks his leg around Mark's waist, so _tight_ that Mark has to let out a breath—one that he didn't even think he was holding back. 

God, Mark missed him. 

Mark relaxes with his back against the mattress. He spreads his palms wide over Donghyuck's back, lifting his shirt as he feels every square inch of the warm skin, moving up all the way until his hands are tangled in his hair from underneath his shirt. He's gripping at it, pulling the boy's hair from his nape of his neck and having their eyes meet in pure desperation. 

"You asshole," Mark squints his eyes. "I know you can keep your breath steady, but everything else tells me you miss me."

Donghyuck fakes a pout as his face blooms into a smile, starting from the edges of his pink lips—so ready to be kissed, beautiful and waiting for Mark as he continues to pull the bottom one between his teeth. His smile extends all the way to his ears, where a rosy red is waiting for him. 

Donghyuck takes one of his hands and traces along Mark's jaw, familiarizing himself with every part of him again. 

He takes his time too, and Mark watches his movements, soon staring into his eyes and down at his lips like he's waiting for him to lean in. 

But when Donghyuck finally does lean in, it's so much softer than Mark remembers it ever to be. 

He doesn't stand for it. 

His shoulders tense up, a fuzziness settling in between every muscle, hot and heavy. 

Mark turns them over, instantly finding a way to deepen their kiss. He doesn't let it happen without another sincere look at Donghyuck, though. 

Their lips touch, and like tasting the sweetest fruit on a warm summer’s day, the two of them become so immersed in it, skin sizzling more than it ever has before. They kiss harder, passion deepening, bodies falling into a roll with one another. There’s nothing they missed more than the fit of their bodies on top of one another, the comfort of their skin against each other’s. 

Donghyuck lets his arm go limp above his head and flat on the mattress, Mark grazes his fingers along it and at the crease of his elbow until he can intertwine their fingers high above Donghyuck's head. 

“Missed you,” Mark breathes heavy into his mouth, sucking delicately on the tip of his tongue, trying to bring back the memories of how he used to taste—like quick responses and a lot of hot sugar.

Donghyuck, flat on his back, takes his free hand to Mark’s hair, curling his fingers into the ends as his nails scratch onto his scalp. 

“You forgot to text me some days,” Donghyuck brings up in the middle of their breathy kiss, causing a low burn to stir up inside of Mark’s body. 

He sighs and moves down to catch only Donghyuck’s lower lip between his own. There, he rolls his tongue over once, twice, biting gently to hear the tickle of a moan from him. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark untangles their tied hands so he can cup the younger’s cheeks. “You know how hard it is. I’m sorry, I came to the phone as often as I could. You are all I wanted in my free time, you should know this.”

Donghyuck slips his palms underneath Mark’s shirt, rolling his fingers flat against his abdomen, grazing the warm skin, making Mark look down at him with a bit of a pout. But, Donghyuck only grins with a glazed look in his eyes, one that resembles the finest lines of sincerity. 

“I know baby,” he arches his back until they’re skin to skin. 

Like always. 

Like it should be. 

Dipped into warmth. Heat arising on the edges of their hearts.

Donghyuck lets his tongue drag along the opening of Mark’s lips as he tries to kiss him again. With one hand secured at the younger's waist, tightly so he knows he’s not going to slip away from him once more, Mark sighs into his mouth. 

He gets carried away, pushing hard—harder, until Donghyuck is moaning insatiably from his chest, until he grips desperately at the back of Mark’s neck. 

“Never leave me again,” he cries. 

Mark chuckles as he rips his mouth away, leaving a light trail of promises down his neck, toward his ear. 

“Dance with me.” 

Donghyuck hums in response, heart vibrating with sounds of love and no hesitation. He’s crumbling for Mark while Mark crumbles for him, but neither of them have any intentions to stop. 

As Mark scoots to the end of the bed, he notices the look of adoration that is painted across the features of his lover's face, beautiful and delicate. He’s blinking slowly as he crosses his arms behind his head, staring at Mark as though he’s admiring him. Because why wouldn’t he? Mark is _home_ , in front of him, and even Mark himself knows that he looks a little more in shape than he did before he had left. 

Donghyuck’s smile appears next, and Mark has nothing else to say other than the fact that it looks heavenly on his face, appearing like a wound from a sword would. Showing up all of sudden, digging right into his chest, making him drop his mouth open and curl forward as his heart becomes pained.

He acts. 

He plays pretend, clutching his heart while Donghyuck lies giggling on the bed. 

“Beautiful,” Mark says as he holds his hand out. 

Donghyuck takes it, coming up to stand next to the boy he’s been missing, seeing only through a small screen for the past two months. 

There, with his toes stepping over Mark’s socked feet and with his hands sliding to the edges of Mark's hips, Donghyuck snuggles to his chest. 

He curls his fists up at Mark’s back and stays warm there, stepping even closer until their clothed thighs touch. Warmer and warmer with a dash of hot as Mark bends down to grip the back of Donghyuck’s thighs, picking him up all of a sudden. 

A sound rustles through Donghyuck’s throat, strangling to get out. He hides into Mark’s neck as he’s carried to the other side of the room, right before he’s set down again. 

Mark leaves him with a soft kiss against his lips, retrieving his phone to mess with the speakers, already searching for something they can slow dance to. 

The thing about leaving someone you love for this long is falling out with the touch that you had grown so accustomed to.

So any moment that Donghyuck is away from Mark, he finds himself trying to scoot closer. Mark does the same, reaching back behind him in search of his boyfriend.

Donghyuck has his arms strung around Mark’s waist from behind, watching him bend over the speaker as he moves to find his playlist. There, Donghyuck fiddles with the edge of Mark's sweater.

“Can you take this off for me?” Donghyuck whispers. “I want to dance skin against skin.”

Mark, with nothing but a courteous hum on his lips, nods his head. He hits shuffle before turning back around, fingers already busying themselves at the bottom of his sweater. 

Donghyuck could easily step forward to take over the action of stripping Mark down, bare as far as he wanted to go, but there's something so sincere about watching him do it himself, like he knows Donghyuck will come forward the moment Mark sheds his clothes. Which is exactly correct. 

As he gets the sweater over his head, Donghyuck's palms come pressing against Mark's skin, warm and padding along the ridges of his front. He grazes up and down until he has his hands wide on each side of Mark's chest, thumbs rolling right over his nipples. 

Mark gives him a look as Donghyuck eyes him innocently. 

"You say you want to dance skin to skin yet you're still clothed," Mark holds Donghyuck by his wrists and settles them between their bodies, kissing at his knuckles.

"That's your job, my love."

Mark rolls his eyes at him. 

"Step on my toes," he mutters. 

"Do what?"

"My toes," Mark wiggles them as they both look down, foreheads clashing together. 

They laugh at the pain, mimicking the same sort of giggle that speeds through the air, bouncing off of every corner in the room, simmering back down into their stomachs as they look at each other. Mark leans in to catch Donghyuck's lips between his own. He doesn't miss a single opportunity. 

It may be three in the morning, but the night is young. 

The night is _theirs._

He doesn't dare lose it, not even a second of it. 

Donghyuck's hand goes loose around Mark's neck as he dips backward, making sure that Mark has a hold of him before he does so. Then, he's lifting Mark's hand and holding it, guiding it to the top of his own long button up. 

It's one of Mark's shirts, coming in a side too big. It's one that he doesn't wear out too often, but one that he _does_ wear around the dorms for lounging around. Mark thinks Donghyuck looks phenomenal in it, especially in the color. 

Dipping backwards with their mouths still moving in slow yet deep kisses, Mark and Donghyuck's hands work together to undo the buttons. Mark does most of the work, but Donghyuck ghosts his fingers over Mark's fist the entire time, like he's praising him as he goes. Then, Donghyuck is arching forward, tugging down the rest of the shirt. Mark grunts low in his mouth. 

"That's mine," Mark huffs against his lips. "Don't rip the buttons."

"Well, you're taking forever."

With his nails tracing slower down Donghyuck's stomach, Mark teases and teases him until Donghyuck has to stop kissing him, his mouth just open as Mark sucks on his upper lip, biting it gently with his teeth. 

"I take my time with you," he whispers. "As always."

Finally, Mark gets the last button undone. 

Donghyuck pulls away from him to get his arms out of the sleeves, all before he nearly throws himself against Mark's chest. 

Skin against skin. 

“Step on my toes, correctly this time,” Mark whispers to him, lips ghosting over his. 

Donghyuck steps forward, his bare feet over Mark’s socked ones. Then, Mark’s palms come around his waist as he scoots backward, just until they’re in the middle of the room. 

Holding each other like this isn't new, but it causes them to both to feel things they think they've never felt before. Hearts tugging forward for each other, intertwining fingers that squeeze tight, desperate holds that feel unbelievably warm. 

Mark then moves his hand down to the back of Donghyuck’s ass, squeezing lightly as he pulls him tight against him. Donghyuck chuckles with ease as he arches forward, as though it’s a touch he’s been missing. 

“And you’ll dance with me now? Now that I’ve stepped on your toes?” Donghyuck’s lips move against Mark’s. 

Mark only has to poke his tongue out by half an inch to guide them into another languid kiss—only has to add in the sweetest bit of force in order for it to be _considered_ a kiss. He does, just to give him an answer. 

“Let’s dance, Donghyuck.” 

They sway back and forth, slower than thick molasses, like they’re floating in their own dream. 

Donghyuck is pressed up against Mark, with Mark holding him tight, their hands wide at each other’s backs at first, all before Donghyuck moves his warm fingertips slowly up and around to Mark’s chest once more. 

There, he just smiles at him. 

Every smile. Every blinking of Donghyuck's eyes. It all makes Mark fall harder for him. 

“God, I really missed you,” Mark says to him.

Mark takes a moment to drink in the image of the boy he’s grown so in love with, the one person he hasn’t stopped thinking about the entire time he was gone. 

He tugs him inevitably closer, then tilts down to leave a kiss along his shoulder. 

“Did you think about me?” Mark asks, voice lower than he intends for it to be. 

“Every night.” 

Mark pouts. 

“Only at night?” He whines a little. 

Donghyuck rests his head along Mark’s shoulder, palm spread over the muscles on his back. He lets his lips linger against his neck, the pulse tickling against Donghyuck’s mouth as he holds it there. 

It tickles. Mark shrugs him off. 

“Well, when else am I supposed to come to the thought of you?” 

Mark lets his nails scrape hard along Donghyuck’s back, listening to the younger groan behind his teeth. 

“I meant in general.”

“I know what you meant,” he teases back, resting his cheek on Mark again. 

They find themselves getting lost in the music, only focusing on the movement of their hips and the delicate sounds that they can hear from the way their feet push against the floor beneath them. 

Life with each other has always felt slow, nothing more genuine than the two of them. It's adventures and kisses into the middle of the night, supporting each other in the practice room and glances as they perform. It's taking care of each other when they're sick, or when the pressure of working becomes too much. Working together is intense, and being in love through it all is tough, but they link hands and hearts as though they were meant to, only letting go when they both need space. Which is often, and they both respect that of each other. 

When Donghyuck feels frustrated and needs a little time to himself, he'll press his lips to Mark's forehead and tell him he's going to spend the night with Renjun, digging their heads into snacks and games until they pass out in each other's laps. 

Mark will grin at him and nod, slipping into his own bed that night, still missing the way Donghyuck fills his bed, the space now empty beside him. But, he respects it. He knows that they need their space, especially when their entire lives are spent around each other. 

It's the same in return. 

Mark needs his space, when his head begins to rotate off his body, when he nearly bites his lip off and practically goes tumbling down the wrong set of ideas in his head. There will be times when he'll snap a little at Donghyuck, unintentionally, and no doubt will Donghyuck snap back at him—Donghyuck will do the same on occasion, and the hair will stand up on the back of Mark's head when he does so, all until the both of them cool down. But Mark will ask Donghyuck into his arms, lay kisses along his cheekbones, and then tell him he needs a little space for the night. 

Then, he'll spend the night with someone else, just letting his head soak in relaxation as he listens to music, staring at nothing for a while. 

Even when they're with the other members, the two of them will sit on opposite sides of the couch without realizing, giving each other glances when they see that the distance is a little too much for their weak hearts. It'll be too late to switch positions when the movie has already begun, so Donghyuck will pout at him. Mark will only send him a wink as he bites his lip mischievously, teasing him for later. 

Donghyuck will just roll his eyes at him and smile softly.

Space is good for the two of them, and they know it well, but when they reconnect, the moments are so sincere. 

They spend their hours comfortably. Just the two of them. 

As their song changes, Donghyuck presses closer, nails now scratching so gently up Mark's back, causing the older boy to hum low by his ear. Then, he's kissing underneath it, toward the back of his neck, biting at Donghyuck’s earlobe. Donghyuck's breath hitches as his nails press harder into the thick skin of Mark's back. 

The way their chests press up against each other is almost unreal, and Mark can't believe how beautiful they feel together. 

They both hum to the song, their voices lacing together and sounding like sunrises out of their mouths. It's like they’ve been waiting their entire lives to sway like this in the middle of this single bedroom with each other. 

Only in a moment's time does their positioning change. Like carefully written words on a paper, Donghyuck's fingers move like cursive letters down Mark's back until he stops shy of the waistband of his sweats, thumbs dipping down by the dimples of his back. 

Mark's lips work hard into Donghyuck's neck, and Donghyuck tilts to the side when Mark holds his chin, asking him with his fingertips for more access. He kisses him like he's tasting something new for the first time, getting used to the smooth skin, running his lips and his tongue along his neck that tastes like that damn body wash Mark missed so much. 

He pulls him harder to his chest with need, Donghyuck’s hips meeting his sharply. 

It's never felt better to have Donghyuck's hands sliding down his backside, then all the up to his shoulders as he whimpers in Mark's hold. Mark missed the sound of him, all right next to his ear, hot and way too slow for him to comprehend. 

"Mark," Donghyuck whispers to him, hands coming around to cup at his cheeks. "Make love to me."

With a roll of his eyes and a hand down to Donghyuck's waist, Mark scoffs. 

"You're romantic as fuck," he smirks. 

Donghyuck cocks an eyebrow up as he steps on Mark's toes, leaning forward until his lips are grazing against Mark's ear. 

"Fine," he whispers. "Fuck me, Mark."

The pit of Mark’s stomach lights with a gentle fire as his hands hold tighter to Donghyuck’s waist. He bends down, lips pressing to the center of Donghyuck’s sternum as he hooks his arms around the boy’s quads, lifting him inches off of the ground until he rushes back toward the bed. 

“Dang,” Donghyuck huffs in the air before his back falls onto the mattress, headboard slamming hard into the wall. 

Both of them halt in their movements. 

Donghyuck sighs, fingertips dancing along Mark’s neck. 

“You’re too loud,” he shakes his head, clicking his tongue to tease him as he draws a finger down his chest. “Mark, baby,” he pulls him down for a kiss. “I want you, too, but you’re so loud.” 

They both chuckle this time, laughs drawn out as they stretch toward each other for a kiss. 

_Never missing an opportunity to find each other’s lips._

Mark’s hands instinctively reach for his shirt before he realizes that it’s already gone, leaving him bare and ready to touch his heart to Donghyuck’s thumping one. 

Kisses like this are always so meaningful, mouths opening slowly after each tiny gasp, depths being discovered second after second. They respond to each other as usual, but every pleading kiss feels different. Needy. Refreshing. Like pleasure being stirred together with the warm trembling sensation of an electric charge. 

“How do you want me?” Mark asks him, body responding to the way Donghyuck’s hands are flat against him, heel sliding up the back of his calf. 

“All over me,” he replies. “I want your hands on my chest. Your lips at my throat. I need you inside me. And I want your fingers in _my_ mouth.” 

Mark’s breathing increases. 

The blood in his body sizzles into something fiery hot. 

If there’s one thing about Donghyuck that Mark loves more than anything—like this—it’s that he’s vocal. He tells Mark exactly what he wants, how he wants things, and where he’d like things to happen. Mark is there to kiss at his jaw, to tell him that he’ll happily oblige to what he’d like. 

Donghyuck never lets things go without asking Mark how he’d prefer the night to go, too. Which makes Mark’s heart flip graciously as he hovers over him, wrapped intensely in a kiss. 

“Is that okay?” Donghyuck asks him, fluttering his eyes open. “Do you want that tonight? All of that? I thought maybe you’d wanna—”

“Donghyuck,” Mark leans on his elbow, smiling sincerely. “Of course.”

He looks at him. The face he’s been too in love with for what feels like eternity. 

He drops low again, mouth melting onto Donghyuck’s as they roll around in the sheets for a few moments, hands slipping between each other’s bodies, soft noises becoming one with the air as they forget where they are. 

Only a few moments later does Donghyuck follow Mark up to the top of the bed, headboard slamming back to the wall once more. 

Their foreheads come together as more laughter spills between their bodies.

“We need to put some sort of wedge between the headboard and the wall,” Mark tucks some of Donghyuck’s hair behind his ear. 

Donghyuck sits back on his knee before he licks at his lips—his mouth that is redder, much more delicate now that it’s been touched by Mark’s lips, now that Mark has been biting and sucking on it for quite a while. 

Music still plays in the background, setting up the most real and beautiful scene for them as Donghyuck kisses at Mark’s abdomen suddenly, just above his belly button. He’s perched up on his elbows, chin digging further and further into the lower part of Mark’s core.

He hisses as Donghyuck sucks harshly, keeping his eyes low and closed. 

It’s unreal, to be able to sit thousands of miles away from Donghyuck, thinking about how bad he misses him, just to be able to have him like this days later, with his mouth sucking dark bruises into his hip bones. 

Mark’s toes curl as Donghyuck lets his tongue go flat to the furthest surface of Mark’s skin. Then, he’s pulling his joggers down slightly, until he can reach the lower skin just a bit more, looking up at Mark with eyes wide and curious. 

He’s grinning. 

Mark just smiles shyly, tossing his head back against the headboard. 

Then, he leans forward and brushes Donghyuck’s hair back with the palm of his hand. Donghyuck scrunches his nose up and pouts slightly. 

“I love you,” Mark tells him. 

Donghyuck turns red in the cheeks, shaking his head from side to side.

“You’re just saying that because you know I’m about to suck your dick.” 

Mark drops his mouth open. He smirks.

“Don’t then.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, mouth opening and going flat over his pants, and where Mark is hard underneath him.

The quick action causes Mark to buck his hips up. Donghyuck just looks at him through his eyelashes, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t?” 

Mark squints. 

“Don’t move.”

“Thought so,” Donghyuck uses the base of his palm this time, along with a light fist, working over Mark’s clothes, keeping the steady eye contact. 

Mark is achingly hard, mouth dropping soft moans of his lover’s name as he lies in the bed that he’s been missing for the past couple of months. He’s only rowing his hips forward gently, but he feels like he’s bringing the two of them somewhere far from that bed, off the coast of somewhere beautiful, where they’re lying in the sun and letting it beat down on them. 

Donghyuck’s mouth is back on Mark’s belly button again, laying butterfly like kisses along his skin. He's lacking pressure, but it's everything Mark needs to build up a need to plant his feet on the mattress, spreading his knees wide. 

In an instant, Donghyuck is taking the opportunity to crawl between his legs. 

"Kiss me again," Mark pleads, voice so low that it croaks. "Please. Please."

Donghyuck looks at him from between his legs, a slight frown on his mouth. 

"Here?" Donghyuck sticks his nose into Mark's hip bone. 

But Mark can only shake his head. 

He doesn't even have the time or the breath to respond because he's so damn sensitive to every kiss and every touch that Donghyuck is giving him. He always has been, leaning in closer with each opportunity that leads him to Donghyuck. His neck sizzles warm colors when Donghyuck's breath bounces off his skin. He'll just close his eyes and squeeze the boy's hip as he bites his own lip to prevent his sounds from echoing into the next building. 

"No," Mark says frustratingly. 

He knows Donghyuck doesn't get it, but Mark is too overwhelmed, aching to be touched. His frown decides to show up clear as it spreads into a pout. Then, he manages to hook his leg around Donghyuck, turning them harshly until he's hovering over him. 

Donghyuck's smile radiates into a shy grin. 

Mark brings their lips together. 

Because the feeling of kissing Donghyuck should never be forgotten. It should stay wrapped around in his head with every second that moves forward. 

"This is what you meant?" Donghyuck scratches his nails at the back of Mark's neck. 

And he shivers. Mark shivers at his touch as he lets his tongue lick at the back of Donghyuck's teeth, trying to taste every inch of him like he's running out of time. It hurts him to think something so cruel, but he wants Donghyuck in so many different ways that his head is already acting up on him. 

"Mark," Donghyuck's thumb on his cheek pulls him away from his thoughts. He kisses at the crevasse of his chin. "Beautiful Mark Lee," he strokes some of his hair back. 

This time, Mark's lips slant into a one sided frown. 

"Hm?" 

"You seem distracted," Donghyuck tells him. 

His honesty is pure. It's always been loyal, the way Donghyuck speaks like he has nothing to lose, how he's not even afraid to rip Mark away from the worst of his demons in any kind of situation. He'll step through fire to make sure that Mark is okay. 

Mark reassures him with a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

"Not distracted," he says. "Just can't believe you're here. I'm a little shocked and kind of scared you're going to slip away again."

Donghyuck wiggles underneath Mark's grip. 

"Hey, not to bring it up or anything but you're the one who went on tour, dude, not me."

Mark chuckles as him and lowers his body until he's touching his chest to Donghyuck's once more, their skin igniting gardens between them. He snuggles close and kisses along the side of Donghyuck's neck, humming as he does so, hoping for a slight response. 

His hips move next. 

"We don't have to do too much tonight, you know," Donghyuck strokes the top of Mark's hair, breathing heavily from their cores grinding. "I could always just suck you off and we could call it a day."

Mark works harder, hips rolling down into Donghyuck's. Donghyuck hisses.

"I want tonight to be about you," Mark sucks harder along the pulse at Donghyuck's neck. 

It’s true. 

Mark _does_ want to spend the rest of the night kissing Donghyuck and admiring every inch of him. He _missed_ him, and now he wants to be reminded of him, wants to feel him, make _him_ feel good. 

"Well," Donghyuck grips harder along Mark's hair. "Then you can suck _me_ off and we'll call it a day."

Mark pauses in his movements and stares at him with his eyes squinted. 

Then Donghyuck pouts at him. 

"I'm kidding," he sticks his tongue out. 

Donghyuck looks ethereal like this, eyes drawing for sleep while his body calls for Mark. He's beautiful in too many ways, and Mark loves him all over, for who he is, and everything more. He loves his hard work, and knows that Donghyuck's kindness never fails to outshine it all. 

"I love you," Mark leans down to kiss over his eyelid. 

Donghyuck blushes hard this time. 

"Yeah? You do?" He asks, like he's genuinely curious. "Because the way I missed you was awful, Mark," he arches his back and brings their lips together. "I thought about how bad I needed you here, holding me, touching me, loving me. And now I have you."

"Now you've got me," Mark repeats, hand sliding a little bit down to the skin of Donghyuck's waist until it dips into his sleep pants.

Donghyuck hooks his arms around Mark's neck and hurriedly brings their foreheads together. 

"Touch me please," he swallows, eyes reading nothing but a golden glow of love and lust. “And don’t stop until you’re inside me.” 

Mark listens. 

His hand slips down Donghyuck's pants until he wraps fully around him, turning his wrist and hearing a gentle pop from the angle he adjusts to. Donghyuck giggles at him as his mouth falls open. He tries to keep his lips tight on Mark's, but the warm feeling of Mark's fingers around him is too much for him to keep still, and definitely too much for him to keep kissing Mark, especially when his knees are shaky and when he's dropping low moans onto the bed sheets. 

Mark pumps once and then twice, before he hears a deep breath heaving from Donghyuck. 

"Oh, I missed this."

Laughter spills between them like it never has before. Donghyuck holds on tighter to Mark's neck with every opportunity he finds, pulling their skin tighter to one another's. 

"Faster," he whispers, spinning a desire of need inside of Mark. 

The innocence of their lips ghosting over each other is heart fulfilling, and Mark ends up putting all of his focus on where Donghyuck needs it, resting his forehead on Donghyuck's collarbone as he peers down. Donghyuck only praises him lightly, tossing his head back to the pillows as his knuckles slap back against the headboard—then settle on Mark’s head—then grip the sheets. 

He doesn’t know where to place them. 

But he does curl one hand into Mark’s fingers as soon as Mark spreads them open for him, offering his grasp for Donghyuck to hold onto. 

He then uses both of his hands to wrap around Mark’s wrist, slowly bringing his hand to his mouth, kissing Mark’s knuckles. 

For a moment, Mark pauses. 

All of his hand motions down on Donghyuck are a bit dry, and it’s only the gesture toward his mouth that makes him realize they’ve been doing it like this for a little bit of time now. But, neither of them have said a thing about it. 

Donghyuck’s tongue darts out. 

“Remember what I said,” he whispers breathlessly, like Mark has already taken every breath from him. “Fingers in my mo—” 

Mark dips his fingers right into the gum line, behind Donghyuck’s teeth. 

The younger doesn’t let his hand leave his mouth, though, he sucks hard on Mark’s fingers, letting his tongue swirl around Mark’s digits that lie there on his hot tongue. 

They make eye contact soon, from the way Mark has lifted his head, just so he can look at him (just so he can see how phenomenal Donghyuck looks when he kisses and holds onto Mark like this.)

When Mark switches hands, Donghyuck’s eyes go wide. 

Then, he’s touching him with a better grip, fingers damp, making Donghyuck’s hips jerk up slower, more force and sincerity in each move. He has to change positions, but still, the both of them keep their eyes down, mouths trying to stay quiet.

Mark’s fingers slip from Donghyuck's lips at the same time Donghyuck's arms go tight around his lover’s neck, breath heavy at his ear. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck whispers. 

Mark raises an eyebrow at the word, feeling hotter between his own legs. It burns, but nothing is better than having Donghyuck close like this, both of them now sitting up as Donghyuck rolls his hips into Mark’s thigh. 

They're further up against the pillows, and Mark's hand rests at the small of Donghyuck's back, guiding him forward with each roll of his hips.

“Are you going to finish like this?” Mark kisses his forehead. “You don’t want me to—”

Donghyuck nods. Then he shakes his head back and forth. 

“Just hold me,” his arms tighten around Mark’s neck, even tighter than before.

Mark can feel the muscles in his lower back tensing, every part of his body throbbing as Donghyuck whines against him, sleep pants dampening on the front from where he’s coming down onto Mark. 

Donghyuck pauses and sweetly pulls Mark into a kiss, despite his heavy and quick movements. 

“Do you want to finish with me?” He whispers. 

Mark nearly gasps at him. 

“You’re like two seconds from coming, Donghyuck, I don’t think we can.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and moves until he’s on top of Mark. 

“It’s the middle of the night,” He kisses at Mark’s cheek. “You and me, only us. We can take it as slow as we want.” 

His words are sweet. 

Mark knows he’s full of sugar, like candy he hasn’t ever tried before. 

Everything he experiences with Donghyuck is sweet, starting from a tease as he walks in the door, to dancing with Donghyuck by having him step on his toes, all to ending the night in the most intimate way, he doesn’t think there’s anything more perfect than what the two of them share. 

“Just us,” Mark reiterates as he tucks Donghyuck’s hair behind his ears. “Fuck yeah.” 

But this time, Mark turns them both on their sides, guiding his thigh between Donghyuck’s legs, shifting him closer. 

For some reason, it feels closer tonight than it has ever felt before. 

_They_ feel closer than they have ever felt before. 

As Donghyuck rolls his hips forward, hand gripped onto the back of Mark’s ass for a better hold, he kisses Mark. It’s slow, and it’s hard, but they don’t detach their lips, no matter how many times the two of them drop swear words, or phrases of encouragement. 

Mark’s thumb pushes onto the pad of Donghyuck’s tongue before he presses it to the head of Donghyuck’s cock, sending the boy into a new world of reddened cheeks. He bites down on Mark’s lip in response, only digging a chuckle from Mark’s mouth. 

“You look so gorgeous,” Donghyuck mutters to Mark, voice somewhat strained as their foreheads meet. 

Mark feels Donghyuck’s hand wrapping around him soon after, and only then does he feel himself losing it. 

Donghyuck has always made him weak. 

Whether or not it was in intimate ways or in the goofiest kinds of ways, Mark has always felt weak for him. 

He smiles wide, lifting his hand to thumb over Donghyuck’s cheek, shaking his head at him. 

Then, as their breaths increase and as they both teeter on the edge, Donghyuck bites down on Mark’s lip. 

“God, I'm close already,” Mark tries to tell him, but his voice comes out wobbly when he ends up finishing right there. 

Donghyuck kisses him through it, helping wipe the sweat from Mark's forehead as he tosses his own neck back, ending up on his last few rolls of his hips. 

Mark doesn't hesitate to lean forward to kiss right at the base of his throat, making Donghyuck suck in a gasp, gripping onto Mark's hair as he listens to his words, coming not too long after. 

It doesn't take long for them to trace over each other's skin, or for them to turn to look at each other with eyes that read so much emotion. 

Laying with Donghyuck stirs up a sense of warmth in Mark's body as he catches his breath.

He takes both of his hands and runs them through the hair on Donghyuck's head, not waiting before he presses his lips to his forehead, his eyelids again, his cheeks, his chin, and then his mouth, where Donghyuck follows him as he pulls away. 

Mark slips his hand towards Donghyuck's waist, tugging softly on his pants. 

"Let's take these off?" He whispers. 

No words are spoken. 

Donghyuck just climbs to his knees and waits for Mark to join him at that level. 

Mark follows in an instant. 

His skin is still on fire, chest rising and falling quickly. 

Being home like this, perched up on the bed in front of someone he's incredibly in love with doesn't even feel real. It can't be real, because his heart hurts a lot, on his knees like this for someone that looks so beautiful. 

The hours are ticking forward, minutes acting as their friends, and Mark can't thank them enough for making things feel like forever right now in their bedroom. 

"I am so in love with you," Mark's voice slips out like a whisper. "So, very—So, so very in love with you."

Donghyuck blinks slow at him, like he wants to kiss him once more. Like he wants to help Mark down until he's bare, until they feel as though nothing can ruin their moment, until it's just them amongst the sheets. 

"I love you," Donghyuck's mouth moves forward. "I do. I do. I do."

They kick off the blankets before they bring their mouths together again, tasting new sugar, and hotter levels of warmth for the night. 

It's meant to be that way. 

It always has been. 

Just the two of them.

And later, when Mark enters him, and when Donghyuck curls his hand into the sheets of the mattress, neither of them think there is anyone else in the world. 

Mark presses forward until his body is closer to Donghyuck, until his fingers intertwine over Donghyuck's, until there are imprints of nails in his skin, until their ears hurt from the sounds they are leaving by one another.

Over blushed cheeks and gasped tones, the both of them finish for the second time that night. 

Mark rids the condom and leans back on the bed, peering over at Donghyuck who just brings himself to Mark's chest, pressing a kiss to one of the bruises he left on the center of his chest. 

"So," he blinks sleepily. "Tell me about the tour."

It's nearing six in the morning, and Mark can tell that Donghyuck is completely exhausted. He hasn't slept at all. Even Mark himself had slept a little on the plane, but he knows Donghyuck has just been busying himself with a game before Mark had arrived. 

"The tour?" He rubs down Donghyuck's back as he watches his eyes close. He just smirks at him. "I think the tour was great, we had a lot of fun, but I missed you most. I do think I should get up and grab us something to clean up with. Can you manage a shower?"

Donghyuck hums and presses his chin into both of his hands that are resting on Mark's chest. 

"Mm."

"Oh fuck, you're like asleep already."

Donghyuck just breathes heavier.

Mark takes a moment to admire him up close. He leans back into the bed, frowning slightly at the way Donghyuck looks ethereal like this, eyelids shut and a small smile lifting to his face. 

"Baby," he whispers, scooting Donghyuck off of him.

He shakes awake. 

"Huh?" He purses his lips.

Mark can't help but kiss him. 

_Never miss that opportunity,_ he says to himself. 

"Come clean up with me," he looks at him like he hates to say it. "Then we can get into bed."

Donghyuck shrugs, pretending as though he's not even tired. He turns his body until his feet are hanging off the edge. Mark wraps a blanket over his shoulders. 

"You never told me how the tour went," Donghyuck points at him as they stand up. 

"I did," Mark chuckles. "You fell asleep."

Donghyuck looks at him. He cackles.

"Oh."

Mark stands behind him and keeps his arms around his waist, holding him steady in case Donghyuck had decided to trip over the blanket.

He turns to Mark once they enter the bathroom, and after they come out from their shower, smelling like the comfort of that body wash.

"Mark," he looks at him. 

Mark has his toothbrush in his mouth, his toiletries still in the bag that he had brought on tour with him. 

His eyes are glued to Donghyuck, who is now dressed in a warm sweater, looking at Mark with wider eyes, like he's ready to say something. Just the appearance of him makes Mark want to shiver, and lean forward to kiss him all over again. He smiles through his mouth full of toothpaste, then shrugs. 

"What?" 

Donghyuck shakes his head. 

"Nothing," he reaches for his own toothbrush. "Thanks for coming home to me." 

Mark changes into his own set of warm clothes once he finishes, then he holds his arms around Donghyuck from behind, keeping his chin at the crevasse of his neck. 

There's nothing more to say. Nothing more he wants to say in that moment, or maybe at all for the rest of the night. He knows that Donghyuck feels his emotions through his touch, through the way his thumb rolls lightly over his hip as they stand in the middle of the bright bathroom, already irritating their eyes. 

Sometimes, touch means more than their words do. 

So, he kisses his neck once. Twice. Three times. Before finally Donghyuck mumbles out a groan so he can spit into the sink. 

Then he turns. 

"Let's make breakfast in the morning?" Donghyuck lets his hands hang lazily behind Mark's neck. 

"The afternoon," Mark corrects him. 

An eyebrow cocks up from Donghyuck. So, Mark matches one back. 

"What do you mean?"

"You think I am waking up in the morning? It's already six, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck hits the lights off, slapping his bare feet to the ground as he tugs on Mark's hand, only with intentions to fall asleep next to him. 

And they _do._

They fall asleep next to each other just moments later, on a bed with new blankets—a bed that feels just like them, a place where they know feels safe for their memories, and their memories only.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/johnmarkhei)


End file.
